yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Number 39: Utopia (character)
３９ ホープ | romaji_name = Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū Kibō'ō Hōpu | ja_trans_name = No. 39 Hope, King of Wishes | el_name = Αριθμός 39: Ουτοπία | pt_name = Número 39: Utopia | es_name = Número 39: Utopía | anime_debut = * (as a card) * (as a character) | appears_in_anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears_in_manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL | gender = Male }} Number 39: Utopia, known as Numbers 39: King of Wishes, Hope ( ３９ ホープ, Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū Kibō'ō Hōpu) in the Japanese version, is a character version of the card, "Number 39: Utopia". Personality "Utopia" is the only "Number" that is cooperating with Yuma and Astral by its own free will, proven by the fact that it was the only one who did not side with Number 96. However, its power will corrupt any other Duelist who uses it as the way other "Number" cards do. He was willing to protect Astral and was very concerned when Yuma was struggling to control "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss" during Yuma's Duel with Shark. He would come out from the Emperor's Key to assist Yuma whenever he was in trouble. Biography Number 39's card was the sole "Number" to remain in Astral's possession after his memories were lost, a blank card at the time. During Yuma's Duel with Shark, the blank card took the form of "Utopia" based on Yuma's desires and became his ace monster. Utopia became Yuma's favorite "Number", using it in most of his Duels and refers to him more personally than most of his other monsters, as shown when Yuma screams out of frustration when "Utopia" was defeated by "Black Ray Lancer". During Yuma's Duel with Kaze, Roku notices that "Utopia" has a special power. During Yuma's Duel with Fortuno, "Utopia" was given a Chaos form known as "Number C39: Utopia Ray". While Yuma confronted Dextra and Nistro during the WDC, Number 96 appeared within Emperor's Key to confront Astral. Astral asked if he broke the seal, and Number 96 responded by saying that's what the "Numbers" wanted to begin with. Astral questioned why the other "Numbers" gave their strength to Number 96, who responded once more that it's what all "Numbers" want - the world's destruction. He claimed that Astral also wanted the same. Neither being seemed to notice that although the other numbers' pillars were all glowing, Utopia's remained dark. in Emperor's Key.]] Astral denied it, but Number 96 pointed out his very presence as proof against that. He told Astral to remember his mission and join the "Numbers". He assaulted Astral, but was fended off by Utopia, which surprised both of them. Number 96 asked if Utopia meant to stand against them, and concluded that he'll just start by absorbing him first. He then continued his assault via the use of his own card. Astral realized Yuma needs help so he ordered Utopia to stop protecting him and go help Yuma. Utopia looks at Astral worried, but decides to obey. Number 96 tried to stop him; however Utopia managed to escape and go to Yuma. During the Duel, Yuma and Astral, who managed to defeat Number 96, used "Double or Nothing!" and "Double Tension" with "Utopia", which allowed him to use a new attack they called "Rising Sun Supreme Slash" ("Hope Sword Mars Slash" in the original). During Yuma's Duel against Shark in the semi-finals, Utopia looked very concerned for Yuma when he struggles to control "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss". 's malice from Hart.]] He is later summoned when Yuma and Astral enter Hart Tenjo's consciousness as Vetrix's hatred appears in the form of a dark dragon, causing Hart to be in pain. Utopia battles and slays Vetrix's hatred, causing Vetrix's control over Hart to fade. During the Duel with Fender, Utopia left the key to help Yuma. In the Duel with Number 96, when Astral revives Utopia, Yuma says that he is the first bond made by him and Astral, and that he is always there to give them hope. Eliphas referred to "Utopia" as an irregular "Number" when Yuma summoned him in their Duel. During Yuma's Duel with Don Thousand, Utopia and his four other forms appeared to deliver the "Final Hope Sword Slash" to "Number iC1000: Numeronius Numeronia". In Yuma's last Duel with Nash, Nash Xyz Summoned CXyz Barian Hope, who relentlessly used all of the effects of the "Number C10Xs", which in turn, heavily damaged Utopia. When Utopia was revived, all of his other forms appeared for the summoning of "Number 39: Utopia Beyond". His last appearance was in Yuma's Duel with Astral, with Astral successfully summoning out five of his forms during his turn. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters Category:Duel Monster Spirits